Un jour de l'an pas si raté
by vaunie5962
Summary: Post saison 1 épisode "Celui qui singeait". Suite à leur jour de l'an désastreux, Chandler se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Joey et ce qu'ils vont devenir en tant que colocataires. Slash Joey/Chandler


_Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, il n'existe pas encore de textes sur ce couple. Eh bien voilà, erreur réparée ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est le second cadeau de Noël de Galifret. Laissez-moi vos remarques n'hésitez pas._

_Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de Marta Kauffman et David Crane, je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit. (Post saison 1 épisode 10 « Celui qui singeait »)_

Chandler était à présent seul dans l'appartement, à contempler la porte d'entrée comme si elle allait exploser. La soirée qui avait si mal commencé pour tout le monde s'était carrément… terminé en désastre.

La mort du grand-père de Bob, Rachel blessée, David parti… non les amis n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à la fête ce soir. Une nouvelle année commençait et pour Chandler, c'était avec une très mauvaise migraine qu'elle débutait. Une migraine persistante que même deux aspirines ne parvenaient à faire disparaître.

Quelle drôle de soirée quand même ! Déjà supporter l'insupportable Janice- Oh my God pourquoi je l'ai ramené ici ? - était une chose –non vraiment une très mauvaise idée- mais passer pour l'ami rigolo mais désespéré devant tout le monde ça le faisait encore moins.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de réclamer avec autant de ferveur ce bisou ? Pas possible d'être aussi bête, se sermonna-t-il. Maintenant il allait devoir lui faire face chaque jour, partager chaque jour son appartement et encore une fois, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si ce baiser ne comptait pas. Comme si ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie auquel il se retrouvait mêlé involontairement. Comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps et ce jour où ce bel italien avait franchi le pas de sa porte et qu'il avait fait semblant bien volontairement de se désintéresser de lui. Bah oui, après tout, il avait un rôle à tenir : celui du copain rigolo qui ne pensait qu'à faire des blagues plus que souvent douteuses et refusant la moindre idée de l'homosexualité depuis que son père avait quitté le domicile familial (lui faisant bel et bien haïr les jours de Thanksgiving cependant).

Mais là ce soir, tout contre sa volonté, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Quand celui qui occupait ses rêves les plus fous s'était saisi de son visage à deux mains pour lui déposer un baiser- certes rapide et à peine un frôlement- et qui avait réveillé une nouvelle fois tous les sentiments qu'il renflouait au plus profond de lui-même, afin de résister à cette constante tentation de franchir cette si courte distance séparant leurs deux chambres et de lui sauter dessus.

Pourtant, il ne se considérait pas comme un homosexuel- loin de là. Bisexuel à la rigueur, et encore. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme que lui. Oui lui, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, cet homme très séduisant, pas très fin et dont les talents d'acteur sont à contester, oui celui qui était devenu un ami fantastique, gentil, doux… oui c'est bien lui dont Chandler Muriel Bing était tombé amoureux il y a de cela à peine un an.

Mais comment lui avouer cela ? Comment ne pas mettre en péril cette amitié qui lui était devenue si précieuse ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre ensemble après cela ? Déjà supporter les cris de réjouissance dans la chambre voisine presque tous les soirs était de trop- les boules Quies lui revenaient bien chères à force.

Que devait-il faire alors ? Déménager ? Se taire et continuer à faire semblant encore et toujours et attendre que cet amour- il en était persuadé- à sens unique le resterait toujours et finirait par passer ? Au moins une chose était sûre : ce soir, c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il appelait Janice, non mais.

Oh mon dieuuuuuuu ! Et voilà, ça recommence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle quoi qu'il fasse. Son rire horripilant lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, il n'en pouvait plus. Fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et au plus vite ! Mais surtout, Chandler, reste cool… cool ! Se dit-il pour la énième fois. Difficile ça c'était sûr.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur la raison de son trouble. Ce dernier semblait assez énervé- normal quand son « coup d'un soir » préfère un type un peu dérangé à lui. Normal ! C'était sa propre vie et il ne pouvait que le comprendre, même si ça lui faisait mal chaque jour.

Mais ce soir, en le voyant entrer dans leur logement, il remarqua quelque chose de différent chez son colocataire. Il ne saurait dire quoi mais il lui trouva quelque chose d'inhabituel. Comme… comme s'il était gêné. Comme s'il avait pu percevoir le trouble de son ami durant leur bref échange. Comme si…

« Hé ça va ? »

Non maintenant c'est avec inquiétude qu'il l'observait. Comme si… et là il se rendit seulement compte qu'il était planté là au milieu du salon, comme une âme en peine à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

« Oh… oui, oui ça va ? Je crois que j'ai bien trop bu ce soir ? »

« Dure soirée, hein ? »

« Tu l'as dit ! »

Et bien plus que tu ne peux le croire, mon grand. Mais ça évidemment il ne lui dirait jamais. Oh non, à tout choisir, il préférait souffrir en silence de son côté que de ne plus jamais voir, même se faire haïr par cet homme qui se souciait toujours des autres. Cet homme génial qui comblait plus ou moins ce manque affectif dont il souffrait, cette amitié si forte qu'il n'avait jamais partagée avec un autre, même pas Ross alors que leur amitié était beaucoup plus longue. Oui, il préférait cela largement. Ce dernier le fixait pourtant toujours avec inquiétude.

« Hum, il y a autre chose que l'alcool, je me trompe ? »

« Non, non t'inquiètes, je crois que je vais aller me coucher maintenant ! »

« Tu ne veux pas regarder avec moi les premiers bêtisiers de l'année, ça nous changerait les idées, non ? »

« T'es si déçu que ça que ta conquête soit avec l'autre c'est ça ? »

A ces mots, Joey ouvrit les yeux en grand et là Chandler réalisa l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire : non seulement il avait crié ces mots mais en plus, son ton était vraiment agressif… et jaloux. Putain, tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

« Euh attends, tu… tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ? »

Il ne répondit rien, préférant se taire que de dire des bêtises.

« Oh j'ai compris… toi aussi tu voulais coucher avec elle, je comprends mieux. »

Et non, il n'avait rien compris. Un ouf de soulagement franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le stopper, auquel heureusement Joey ne sembla pas faire attention.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Mais… mais je sais à quel point elle t'attirait et ce n'est pas plus mal hein ? Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Ou alors… »

Le seuil de sa chambre était franchi quand la phrase suivante le stoppa net dans son action.

« Ou alors… tu aurais préféré que je prolonge le baiser de minuit ? »

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Panique, cocotte-minute en ébullition. Piouf, piouf, piouf !

« Je me trompe ? »

Il lui tournait le dos mais sentait parfaitement l'autre homme tout près de lui, le collant presque. Il ne devait y avoir que quelques centimètres de distance entre eux. Puis la panique revint cette fois quand il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son torse.

« Je me trompe ? » Répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus sensuelle, pleine d'assurance qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

« Je… je… »

« Alors continuons-le… et sans témoins cette fois ! »Dit-il avant de le faire se retourner et d'apposer ses lèvres plus fermement cette fois, mais avec douceur sur celles de Chandler. Juste un simple bec, rien de plus.

« Alors, je me trompe toujours ? »

« Sauf si… si je suis comme les autres femmes pour toi ? »

« Tu ne seras jamais comme les autres pour moi. Tu es toi et je veux qu'on devienne nous, c'est tout… enfin, si une nouvelle fois je ne me trompe pas… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus chaleureusement cette fois, leurs langues effectuant un ballet sensuel… bien meilleur qu'avec le peu de conquêtes qu'il avait eu. Cet échange privé dura plusieurs secondes avant que le manque de souffle ait raison d'eux. Restant front contre front, ils se sourirent tendrement. Lui qui ne croyait pas en l'amour jusque-là et qui ne pensait pas il y a encore dix minutes tenir une seule chance avec cet homme était comblé… eh oui cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Quoi qu'il advienne, il allait le tenter et tout faire pour que ça marche. Au diable les conventions, au diable son père, il n'était pas comme lui après tout. C'était son meilleur ami et bientôt, il l'espérait, bien plus. Première bonne résolution de l'année !

« Au fait, encore bonne année ! »

« Bonne année à toi aussi Joe ! »

De nouveau, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. La tendresse laissa place à la passion et ils dérivèrent lentement vers le lit moelleux de l'italien après en avoir fermé la porte. Bien trop de curieux entraient et venaient ici sans rien dire, et ce moment n'appartenait rien qu'à eux alors chut, ne disons plus rien et laissons-les dans leur bulle.

Fin.


End file.
